


One More Step

by DramaticMarvel



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticMarvel/pseuds/DramaticMarvel
Summary: Nate may not be fully fine, but he still has a mission to complete.  And he will do it, even if it kills him.





	One More Step

**Author's Note:**

> For shieldspatriot on tumblr who requested post battle Nate with Nate not being as okay as he looked with an adrenaline crash.

There was an echo coming from the streets, it took Nate a moment to realize it wasn’t coming from a concussion.  He had spent a good minute doing a mental evaluation and it was enough to know that the echo wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him.  Sure, he most likely had some sort of concussion but at worst he had a minor concussion and was pretty sure the only thing he had to worry about was the trickle of blood coming from his side.  Of course, that was implying that his safety was his main worry, which to be honest didn’t even crack the top five.  What did crack the top ten was the echo that was screaming through the street reminding him that while Jake was taking care of one problem, the mission wasn’t close to complete.

Nate crawled out of the escape pod, putting his arm against the edge of the case to lift himself out, feeling the tug at his side.  As much as he tried, he couldn’t suppress the groan as he pulled his side feeling what he could only describe as an inferno flare up and down his side.  Leaning against the side of the pod, he closed his eyes and counting to ten like his mother had taught him when he was a little boy and wanted to cry for whatever reason.  He had gotten to seven before he heard, “Ranger Lambert?”

There was a tone of worry and hesitation in the voice.  And opening his eyes, there seemed to be a gathering of cadets surrounding him.  Part of him wanted to cry more looking at them, they were so young, too young to be here with those lines of worry.  But, after years of training, he pushed those feelings down, he needed to be the strong one here for these children.

Ignoring the pain in his side, Nate pushed himself straight up off the pod and looked at the teenagers in front of him.  “Right.  This job isn’t done yet.”  He said sternly, it was all muscle memory on how to take charge of a situation.  “There is still a maniac loose in Tokyo and I heard a voice coming from that direction.”  He said, pointing down the street he had hoped the echo had come from, praying that it wasn’t the fog that kept clouding his vision.  “You guys find what restraints you can and bring them to my location.”

“What are you going to do?”  One of the cadets asked, and Nate feel as little bit of worry creep up that he can’t remember the cadets name, something he knew before. But names weren’t a big deal right now, he reminded himself, shaking his head a bit to untangle the webs that he feels have crawled into his head.

“I’m going to go find Newt.”  Nate said in what he had hoped was a firm voice even though he felt like he was moving.  “Now go get the…stuff and bring it to my location.”  A little unsure about how he could no longer remember the word he was looking for at the moment.  But the cadets seemed to have a lot more on their minds because they just nodded and took off in search of whatever it was he sent them in search of before.

Taking a steadying breath Nate took off running, his whole body protesting the sudden movement.  Included in that sudden movement was his stomach swaying menacingly making Nate take in air through his nose to calm his stomach.  He was already running slower than usual to keep from tilting over too much, he didn’t have time to stop and puke up his guts while he was at it.

Luck was apparently on his side, thanks to Newt monologuing from the top of the building, that makes it easy even for his injured head to figure out which building.  There was a part of him deep down who wished Jake was there, knowing he would find it amusing that the guy they are trying to hunt down is monologuing from a roof like one of the villains in the movies that Jake used to love to drag Nate to when they were young cadets.  He wasn’t sure if the breeze was drying tears or sweat to his checks, but Nate was starting to recall why he hated concussions so much, other than the obvious reasons.

Luck may have been on his side in finding the building, but it was not on his side in finding a building with working electricity.  Nate stared longingly at the elevator which was not lit up, there was no way he would be able to make it up to the top of the building without an elevator.  His next thought was did he really trust the cadets, once they got there, to go up there alone without knowing if Newt had anymore tricks up his sleeve.  His last thought before heading towards the stairs was the most compelling one: what if Newt has another plan that will hurt Jake.  With a small cry, which he allowed himself, he started to ascend the stairs, not noticing the now consistent trail of blood he was leaving behind him as he climbed.

Climbing the stairs wasn’t like it had been when he had been running, which that was burning pain, climbing was more like walking in someone else’s body, which he both understood slightly better because of drifting, but it also meant he had to make sure to hold onto the hand rail as he climb to prevent falling.  Already his feet had slipped out below him half a dozen or so times, or at least it felt this way.  He might have been exaggerating that number, for better or worse, he could barely tell what was actually real at this point.  Everything was becoming slightly tunnel vision, making up just concentrate on getting to Newt.  Once Newt was dealt with, the mission would be over, the world would be safe, and Nate could sleep for about 60 years.

The door to the roof was open which Nate thanked every god out there, knowing full well he couldn’t kick his way through a screen door at the moment let alone a huge metal door.  Instead he opened the door as quietly as he could, but it seemed it didn’t matter Newt was too far into his own head, something that Nate could understand at the moment.  He knew he should be grateful because he had no plan on what to do if Newt was ready to fight.  As it was, it only took a few steps, a small moment to gather his strength before winding up and knocking Newt to the ground.

Nate gave an announcement of the capture of Newt into the radio before slumping down next to the limp body, wishing he could be that limp right now.  He wasn’t feeling any pain any more, which was good or at least he thought at the moment.  Taking out his gun, he aimed it at Newt in case he tried to move.  Part of him wondered if he should just shoot him and get it out of the way but he knew that was the wrong way to go about it.  There was enough blood on his hands, he wasn’t about to add anymore, especially since there seemed to be literally blood on his hands and he really wasn’t sure where all of it came from.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before a pile of cadets tore through the door with some ropes, ties, and hand cuffs that included a fuzzy pair that Nate was sure there wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to have him ask where they found that.  “Good job, guys.”  Nate said, gesturing with his gun to the man in front of him, “Tie him up, reinforcements should be coming to get us soon.”  Nate knew that he should get up to help the cadets, but he knew if he moved, there was a good chance he was going to blackout.  Thankfully none of the cadets said anything, though he also did not notice the nervous looks that they were giving each other in regards to himself. 

Never in Nate’s life had he been so happy to hear the sounds of helicopters, nor to see Doctor Gottlieb.  Nate watched as other officers helped load Newt onto a gurney, noticing how Doctor Gottlieb’s hand came to rest on Newt’s arm.  He watched as the cadets followed them out and Nate smiled at the hand reached out to help him up before his vision went completely black.

* * *

When Nate woke up the pain in his side was back along with the worst headache he had ever had and a strong desire to be dead.  He must have said that last part out loud because there was a loud chuckle followed by “too bad”.  Nate opened his eyes to see Jake sitting in the chair next to his bed, magazine perching his lap.  He tried to read the magazine cover but it only seemed to hurt his head more.  “Are you actually with us this time or are you still delusional?”

“What?”  Nate asked roughly before Jake produced a small bowl of ice chips, giving him a few until Nate was able to get out better.  “Did we save the word?”

“No.”  Jake said, rolling his eyes.  “Amara and I saved the world, you just managed to bleed your way across Tokyo.”

“Huh.”  Nate muttered, reaching down to his side only to have Jake swat his hands away.

“Don’t touch that.  You’ve already had to be stitched up three times because you woke up and tried to go back to work like an idiot.”  Jake lectured, but he gave him a look that was very judgmental considering Nate couldn’t remember doing that.  “I voted to tie you to the bed, but Amara said that was too kinky and she didn’t want to hear of me doing things like that and Jules suggested a watch system so that’s what’s happening.”

Somewhere around the part of Jake tying Nate to the bed, his brain broke a little.  “Um, well, uh thanks for, you know, looking out for me.”

Jake rolled his eyes again.  “Obviously.  Though next time you are _MAJORLY INJURED_ , maybe try just sitting the fuck down and waiting for help instead of trying to save the day.”

“You were still out there,” Nate blurted out, really hoping that he was on drugs that he could blame later.  Though it sounded like he could also blame a list of injuries.  “Had to make sure you were okay.”

Jake opened his mouth to respond but closed it, it was one of the few times Nate had ever seen him pause like that.  “Yeah well, I didn’t exactly want to come back and find out you had died because you’re a stubborn asshole.”  He said, before adding softly, “I know it was drilled into you that you have to be this perfect soldier thing but you’re still human you deserve a break.”  It wasn’t often Jake brought up things had seen in the drift, but when he did he knew that he was supposed to take notice of what was being said.

Nate laughed softly.  “I remember the last break I took.  It was that week we went to that because in Mexico because you wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Jake smile.  “And my dad made us bring Mako to be a ‘good influence on us’ but really she kept out drinking us and daring us to do stupid things.”  Jake’s smile dropped, and so did Nate’s stomach knowing he shouldn’t have brought up Mako.

“I still don’t know how I ended up sleeping in the pool floaty on the roof.”  He said softly, succeeding in getting Jake to smile back at him.

“Don’t ask me, I’m just glad my dad never saw the tattoo I got.”  Nate laughed, not remembering how the tattoo was gained, Mako refused to say, but he did remember Jake’s reaction to find it.  “We should do another vacation when you get cleared.  Maybe we could take the cadets somewhere fun.”

Nate paused, trying to read Jake’s face to see if he was joking.  “Yeah…yeah that could be fun.” 

“Hey.”  There was a knock at the door before Amara poked her head in.  “You guys decent?”

“What kind of question is that?  What do you think we’re doing in here?”  Jake asked, his face puckering in disgust.

Amara just shrugged.  “I share a room with a bunch of people, always best to ask.”  She said before turning to Jake.  “Doctor Gottlieb needs to run something by you, I’m here to watch Nate.”

“I am a grown man, I don’t need a babysitter.”  Nate protested weakly but was shushed by both Jake and Amara simultaneously.

“Don’t let him do anything stupid while I’m gone.”  He instructed Amara before turning to Nate.  “I’ll be right back.”

Jake paused, putting his hand on his shoulder, before looking back at Amara who gave him a small impatient glare.  After a moment Jake leaned down and Nate could have sworn he kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Amara settle into the chair Jake previously occupied, kicking her feet up onto the bed and picked up the magazine.  “Ooh good an article on an experimental kind of wire.  Want me to read it to you?

“Uh, sure?”  Nate responded.  Apparently, it was the right answer because Amara started to happily read the magazine article as Nate felt himself slowly drift off to some much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, feel free to leave them [here](https://rangernatelambert.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr.


End file.
